overturefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Enconia
The Kingdom of Enconia was the Kingdom formed from the remnants of France. Overview Smaller than its two sisters but no less wealthy, Enconia has long been considered the cultural capital of Neuro. Legend says that once its streets were paved with gold – and considering it was one of the first city-states to make an effort to pave roads in its earlier days this could very well be true. Enconia is a haven for artists of all manner, from painters to sculptors to architects and playwrights. It has typically shied away from conflicts and boasts a powerful and enviable economy with trade routes stretching to all corners of the known world. It is common knowledge that there is some animosity between Enconia and Harracktor. The northern men see it as a kingdom of soft, simpering intellectuals who couldn't fight their way out of a burlap sack. This may not be too far from the truth: Enconia has remained neutral in almost all wars save for the war against the ancients though its involvement was fueled by the desire to claim the elven arts (scrollwork, instruments, even the manner in which they craft their curiously strong tools) over any interest in taking land. The Bacons have prided themselves as the most socially progressive kings in all of New Europe. No man nor woman, regardless of species, has ever been denied the opportunity to succeed – a fact over which the Naturelleans have once held a grudge with regards to orcs being given free reign so close to their own borders. The Kingdom was overthrown during the Enconia Revolution. History This is a history of the nation of Enconia, chronicling the time after the formation of Neuro, all the way to present day. It will be chronicled with the history of each King, as this is the most accurate way to portray Enconia’s history. King Babineaux A hero of the War of the Ancients, Gerard Babineaux became famous for his exploits in battle. He courageously led soldiers, fighting with bravery and honor. After the remnants of the country of France escaped the ancient races and settled down, they elected Gerard to be their king, believing him to be the best choice possible. Unfortunately, they were very, very wrong. He relentlessly ordered construction of the capital, claiming he would “not let any man or child working on the capital rest until it was completed and reflected his glory”. So the citizens garnered a hatred for him, and decided that a revolt was necessary. It was a bloody day; thousands of homeless, dirty, emaciated peasants stormed the Royal Encampment that Babineaux had created as a home until the palace as finished. They grabbed the so-called-king and tied rocks to his ankles, and threw him into the nearby river. There was soon a problem; they had no one else to be king. Jacques Bacon, a famous, wealthy aristocrat, was proposed as a good king, since he seemed to have a good idea of the things that the people wanted, and not only want personal gain. And so King Bacon I took the crown. King Bacon I King Bacon I’s first order of business was the construction of a massive amount of tents for the citizens of former France to live until construction of the city was finished. This immediately gained favor of the people, something Gerard failed to keep hold of. And so construction continued, at a surprisingly faster rate. If the citizens were positively encouraged, they wanted to work harder. In about 5 years’ time, the city was finally finished. Bacon declared that the city would be named Belmont, after the King of France who died in the War of the Ancients. It had been years spent in this new land, and it had no name too. Bacon decided it would be named “Enconia”, which meant “Hope”. The Citizens of Enconia were happy with the decision, and so began to populate the city of Belmont, now the Capital of Enconia. However, some people complained about the over-populated city life, and so Bacon ordered the construction of a few towns and villages in rural areas. They were soon finished, and the citizens were happy. They began to grow crops, and ship them back to Belmont. King Bacon I is regarded as the founder of Enconia itself, aside from Babineaux. King Bacon I married Marianne LeTres, and they had two children, Jacques Bacon II and Selena Bacon. King Bacon I would die of old age at 89, having lived a peaceful and happy life. King Bacon II Jacques Bacon II would take his father’s crown, feeling pressured as he had to live up to his father’s legacy. He was known to be a frequenter of plays, as well as musical and dance performances. King Bacon II is regarded by most as the “father of Enconian Arts” as he loved them and encouraged his citizens to pursue career and lives in the arts. It would be during his rule that the economy hit a huge boom, garnering the Enconian Treasury a lot of money and responsibilities. It would also be during his rule that Enconia adopted The King’s Square, the currency that King Harlaw of Naturelles and King Bukoski of Harracktor had developed and were using. King Bacon II “modernized” Enconia, bringing it to the iconic wealthy, arts-involved nation it is known as today. It is actually from his rule that the legend of “streets paved with gold” came form; in order to gain more favor of his citizens, he led a cart procession through the city, throwing gold pieces to everyone. People clamored for them. It is said that there were so many, that all the people trampling over them pressed them into the pavement. One can see small splotches of gold, still embedded into Belmont’s streets. He married his cousin, Marie Dupont, and they had a son, Jacques Bacon III. Just like his father, King Bacon II died a peaceful old man at age 91. King Bacon III Jacques Bacon III lived a short and tragic life. From day one of kingship, he had constant emotional breakdowns and panic attacks, because he felt he could never live up to his father and grandfather. He was a frequenter of taverns and brothels, and married no one. He caused a slight drop in the nation’s net gain of money. According to his officers and servants, he drifted into a deep depression over time. This was supposedly caused by a number of things, including lovesickness for his first wife, Janice, who died tragically of a rare illness that even the kingdom’s best doctors could not treat. Some say that King Bacon III was born with a mental sickness, that his moods would change rapidly and drastically. His frequent mood swings, combined with the grief of a lost love, and the pressure of being king, led up to his tragic end. It would be at the age of 48 when he committed suicide, jumping off of the palace tower. Luckily, he had a son with his wife, Belle, who took the crown after him. King Bacon IV The current ruler of Enconia, Jacques Bacon IV is a snob of a man. While he helped re-stabilize the Enconian economy after it’s dip thanks to his father, and even helped the economy grow even more than it was before, he still verbally abuses his servants, and enjoys watching his subjects grovel. Some might say he is just like the old King Babineaux, as they seem oddly similar in personality. There are rumors because of this that he is not really King Bacon III’s son, but most of these have been squashed by royal officials. He built walls around the Enconian territory due to word of increasing Orcish threats near Naturelles. King Bacon IV has hired the Harracktorian Snake Eaters as a sort of private army for Enconia. Category:Kingdoms